callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn 'em Out
Burn 'em Out is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War. After two missions played as Private Dimitri Petrenko, the setting returns the Pacific theater, along with Private Miller. In this mission, the player must wipe out three Japanese mortar pits so friendly tanks can advance. Characters *Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky Walkthrough The player will begin with two weapons, the M1 Garand and the M2 Flamethrower. Private Miller and his squad are pinned down by a turret in a small hut, so the player is told to throw a smoke grenade. Once the player is covered by the smoke, he will advance with his squad. He will then proceed to wipe out one mortar pit, that is down the path in front of him. Once the pit is destroyed, he will then proceed to destroy the second pit. The player will retrace his steps out of the pit and down the small path, and then take the other path. There will be heavy resistance. After this pit is burned, he will proceed to destroy the third pit, which holds a few more enemies for to face. Once that pit is scorched, the squad will regroup in the pit and the mission will end. Achievement/Trophy Scorched Earth (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Burn 'em Out on Veteran. Trivia *The temperature is 115℉. This is a reference to the book "With the Old Breed" as the author, Eugene Sledge, who was a WWII veteran and fought in Peleliu, cites the temperature on Peleliu to be 115 degrees. The number would later go on to be heavily referenced in Call of Duty: Black Ops and its Zombies mode. * On Co-Op, only the host will have the M2 Flamethrower; all other players will have a Thompson instead. * One can see the Type 100 Flamethrower in this level. In the second Mortar pit, the player can see several tanks and a stand with a Flamethrower weapon on it. It is not reachable, however. *After throwing smoke at the beginning of the level, if the player heads right there will be a Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun mounted in an hole in the wall. *In each of the bunkers attached and/or near the mortar pits, there are "hidden" weapons. In the first is a M1987 Trench gun with 15 shots, the second a fully loaded BAR and the third two fully loaded Type 99's. Weaponry Starting Loadout M2.png|M2 Flamethrower. M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Found in Level M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders and Polonsky M1carbineiwi.png|M1 Carbine. Used by Marine Raiders Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA and snipers Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Used by the IJA Bariwi.png|BAR. Used by Marine Raiders Trenchguniwi.png|M1897 Trenchgun. Found in the trenches Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand M2.png|M2 Flamethrower. Used by Marine Raiders Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer